


Something Unexpected

by Peter164



Series: Solangelo [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Nico, Dom/sub, Fetish, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Will, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was very loving. He loved Nico more than anything in the world. He was his everything. But he had a secret. Something that made the sex relatively boring to him. He longed to live out his dirtiest daydreams, but what if he hurt him? What if he pushed too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> First smut in a long time. Like ridiculously long. And my first fetish-y type of anything. I just hope it's not awful. 
> 
> Also they're older in this than in the books. I'm imagining them somewhere between 18-21.

It wasn't their first time having sex, or even their second. It was their fourth time. And, despite the limited number, Will was bored. He was sick of the gentleness, the careful consideration. He wanted to make Nico scream, he wanted him tied up and begging. Of course that might mean he would get hurt, or feel like he wasn't loved anymore. He decided that if he wanted to make this relationship thrive, he needed this. 

"You're into what now?" His jaw dropped. Will tried to hide himself, which was hard to do. 

"I know, it's weird and dumb. And we don't even have to try it." He stuttered. He was such an idiot for suggesting anything. 

"Well, I guess we could try it." Nico shrugged, even if he look genuinely disturbed. 

"Wait, really?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"What could go wrong?" He seemed unsure, "But we need rules."

"Thats fine. I wasn't expecting anything less," He was still amazed he agreed, "And you need to pick a safe word."

"Safeword, _Pumpkin Spice._ " He said quickly, "And rules. Rule number one, no bleeding. Rule two, no medieval crap. Rule three, you have to stop if I say so."

"Deal." He was so relieved that he was okay with it, more or less, "When and where?" 

"My cabin, tonight after campfire." He punched his shoulder, "See you then so you can humiliate me."

"I never said anything about that."

"It's a given." He walked away. 

~*~

They walked to his cabin together and locked the door. 

"Okay, go I guess?" It was more a question than a suggestion. Nico looked nervous. 

"You realize that you don't have to right?" He held his hand gently, probably the last gentle thing they'd do for a while. 

"I want to make you happy." He squeezed his hand, "If I want to stop, I'll tell you."

"You're sure?" He didn't want to make him do anything he wasn't comfortable with. 

"Yeah." He smiled. 

"Okay." That's when his eyes went dark, "Then strip." Nico was shocked into immobility. He wasn't used to this side of his boyfriend, "What are you, deaf? Strip!" He sat on the bed and watched him scramble out of his clothes, "Faster." He moved double time until he was totally naked, "Now come here and undress me."

Nico walked over, quickly, to his changed boyfriend. He started to pull of his shirt, "Straddle me." He commanded. He sat on his lap and pulled off his clothes. Will grabbed his shirt and used it to tie Nico's hands together. 

"Get on your knees. And put your ass up for me to see." He pointed to the ground. His obedient little boy listened very well, his face was on the ground. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't the harsh slap he felt on his backside. It hurt like hell, but also felt amazing. Why did that turn him on so much, "How many?" 

"10." He thought he picked a good number, not to high, but not so low they couldn't have some fun. 

"You can do better than that." 

"15." He went higher. 

"Better." Will landed another slap, almost harder this time. Nico was already getting hard, "Count it for me."

"Two." He breathed. Sharp pain, "Three, four, five." He counted. By ten he was quivering. 

"You're doing so good." He giggled and rubbed his ass, "Your all pink and quivering for me, and we arent even done." He kissed one of his cheeks before landing a hand down hard. 

"11." He shook, "12." He was ridiculously hard now, "13." He counted. He finally reached 15. He was panting and shaking everywhere, and they hadn't even done anything yet.

"Good boy." He kissed his ass again, "Now get up and suck me." Nico's hands were tied behind his back, but he managed to sit up and turn around. Will grabbed his hair and shoved him down, making him gag, "Now can you shove your fingers up your asshole or do I have to let you loose?" He hummed a negative. Will bent over and untied him, "Now finger yourself while you blow me."

Nico reached under himself and realised his didn't have any lube. He popped off just long enough to voice his need. Will grabbed his fingers and shoved them down his throat. 

"Get them nice and wet so you don't hurt yourself." He pet his hair until Nico pulled his fingers out of his mouth and reached back down. He wriggled one finger inside himself and latched back onto Will. He had his hair pulled to make his head bob up and down. His other end burned with the new intrusion. He thrust in and out of himself, "Add another finger." He didn't dare disobey. He brushed against his prostate and moaned loudly. He twitched with pleasure. He hit it again and nearly came without even being touched. He controlled himself, but was still amazed by the fact that he was so close from very little action. 

After an excruciatingly long time, Will finally pulled his boyfriend off of him and slammed their mouths together. He shoved his tongue down his throat, practically eating him. Why this turned Nico on so much, who knows, he sure didn't. He had the most confusing boner right now. Will broke away and starting petting his hair. 

"Having fun?" He smirked. Nico nodded, he didn't really believe it, but he was, "Looks like I just have to try harder."

He pushed him back on his knees and ordered him to stand up and bend over. He grabbed his belt that had been sitting on the floor and used it to tie Nico to the bedpost. He scratched down his back with his nails, making him shiver. He untied the bandana his boyfriend had started wearing around his wrist and used it as a blindfold instead. 

Nico's back ached. His arms were cramping while he waited for Will to do something other than scratch him and lick his back. Every touch, every sound, smell, and movement was multiplied by ten. It was maddening how easily he could play with him like a doll and still put so much love into each harsh strike against skin and pull on his hair. 

He could hear Will walk across the room and grab something on the dresser. He couldn't see, but he could feel his body heat getting closer. Then painful burning. He'd forgotten about the candle he lit before the campfire, but now the wax was cooling and hardening on his skin. He yelped at the contact. He winced and shook, but soon was moaning and leaning back into Will, as much as he could anyway. Whenever he moved, he could feel the old wax cracking and falling away, only for more availability on his spine. 

"You look so pretty when you moan like that." Will had bent over to whisper in his ear, making an electric shock go through his fragile body. He bit his earlobe and moved back up. He waited for something to happen. His breathing was heavy the the sound filled the whole room. Then, metal on his back. The wax was being scraped off with a knife. The cold was welcome after the hot torturous pain his back had endured. He couldn't help but sigh in relief. The room smelled like cinnamon and Cider mixed with sweat.

"Does that feel good, Angel?" Will asked, scraping down his back. He ran the cool metal over his warm skin. He could feel him using the tip of the blade to welt his skin up and pull off the cracking, hardened liquid. Nico nodded, he knew his rules, he knew his first rule, no blood. Now he was about to take that back. He wanted Will to break through his skin, the welts felt teasing. He wanted his back to bleed. 

Once he had cleaned most of the wax up, he peppered kisses up and down his spine. Nico's arms shook, but if he let them go slack his wrists would bruise on the bedpost. He felt his tongue slither its way up to his neck, his teeth replacing it and biting down hard, making him moan loudly. 

Since when had being tortured turned him on so much? This is utterly ridiculous. But it felt so good when he got spanked, and having hot wax dripped over him. He loved hearing his praise and hearing him describe how pretty he looked.

"Will." He panted, trying to get his attention. He so badly needed the knife back on his skin. 

"Do you need something?" He snapped back. Nico could feel his smirk next to his face. 

"I want the knife." He begged. His breathing was heavy and shallow, "Make me bleed."

"But your rules." His tone immediately switched from menacing and demanding to sweet and caring. 

"I know." He nodded, "But now I want you to draw blood."

"Are you sure?" He nuzzled his nose in his hair. 

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"Do I have to fucking beg?" He screamed. That seemed to show Will where he stood on the subject. 

"Just let me know if you want to stop." He gently kissed his neck before picking up his knife again. Instead of scraping the back over his spine, he used the sharper edge to make shallow cuts along his back, just deep enough for blood. Nico moaned and let his head fall between his arms. It felt so fantastic, who knew? He loved the feeling of the knife breaking through his skin. Obviously he'd never do it to himself, and he wouldn't do it often, but all he could think of was how good it made him feel. 

Cuts ran up and down his pale spine. A thought crossed his mind, if anyone saw the cuts they would either think self-harm or domestic violence. Neither of which were true, we'll maybe they were each partially true. He wanted to bleed, his boyfriend gave him his wish. That sounded pretty bad if you didn't know the situation, which he wasn't going to explain to anyone anytime soon. 

He fell in love with everything about it, the smell, the feeling, the taste in the air. Will ran his finger down the unbroken skin, collecting blood as he went. He let Nico lick at it, allowing him to suck and take in the metallic taste, which he adored so much, even after so little exposure. 

Will slapped him on his ass again, making him jump. His thighs shook with pleasure and pain mixed together he couldn't tell which was which anymore. 

"You're such a good little boy." He kissed his back again and quickly walked into the small kitchen. He grabbed a wooden spoon and walked back out. He knelt down on the ground and ran his tongue over his asshole. Nico moaned loudly, his toes curling into the wooden floor. He circled around the circle of muscle. He pulled his cheeks open. Will stuck his tongue inside him, penetrating only slightly. 

Nico yelped when he felt a finger wriggle in too. He went slowly enough it didn't feel awful, but quickly enough to make him feel a burn. He added another finger. Nico shook as he scissored and licked him down. If he was on a bed he would bury his head in the pillows, but the best he had was his arm. Every nerve ending was on fire. 

"Will!" He needed more than what he had. 

"What?" He didn't need to see him to know that he was smirking as he let his mouth leave for him to talk. 

"I need more." He was starting to grind against his fingers. 

"What's more?"

"I need to feel you." He moaned as he felt a something inside him explode in a firework of pleasure. He almost collapsed. 

"I don't know what you need if you don't tell me." He teased, abusing that bundle of nerves somewhere inside him. 

"Yes you fucking do! Don't lie to me!" Nico snapped. The fingers left him and juts a few moments later he felt the wooden spoon land hard on his ass. He couldn't stop the scream from leaving his lips. 

"Bad, bad boy. Trying to tell me what to do." He used the handle to trace his spine up to his neck, "Now, beg for what you need."

"Please shove your cock in me." He tried. His backside exploded with pain as the spoon made contact again. 

"You could at least try you little slut." He was pacing around him. 

"Please stuff me with your dick so I'm full. Fuck me until you cum and I drip. I need you to hit me so hard in my prostate that I scream and we wake people up." He quivered. Somehow being called a slut made him harder than he'd been in his life. 

"There's a good boy." He climbed onto the bed and untied Nico's blindfold, "Now get me nice and lubed up. This is going up your ass." He lapped at the sensitive skin in front of him, hungrily. He gathered as much saliva as he could on his his tongue and transfered it to Will, who ran his fingers through his thick, dark hair. 

Licking and bobbing and spreading spit with his hands, he coated him in a thick layer of slippery salivation. Will stood back up and walked back around. He pressed his head in, making Nico moan in slight relief. He pushed in inch by inch, his red, welted ass shook with pleasure. He barely left any adjustment time before he pulled back out and slammed in again, he screamed and tensed up. 

Soon, the only sound left in the air was the slapping of balls on skin. Will prodded inside him until he hit that magical spot that made Nico melt. He hit harder and faster until his whole body quivered. He struggled against his restraints, but he was glad they held him up. Time and time again, he felt he was on the edge of orgasm, only to get surprised when he didn't. Both of them knew he was close. 

He cried out when it finally hit. But it quickly turned to agony when Will grabbed the base of his cock and stopped anything from happening. He couldn't handle it, he could taste his safeword on his lips, but he was having too much torturous fun to stop it. His prostate was abused with pleasure coming over him in overwhelming waves. And it didn't help when Will slapped him hard on the ass again. He started meeting him half way in hopes of getting even more and making him come and hopefully let go of him and allow his sweet, sweet release. 

It must've been hours before Will let out a moan and let himself fill Nico up with his hot, sticky seman. He finally moved his hand, but continued to plow into his sweet spot. Nico's vision went white, his entire being wanted to tense up and relax at the same time in the most mind blowing orgasm he's ever experienced. 

Will pulled himself out and kissed the cuts up and down his back. He untied him and carried him over to the bed so they could curl under the covers together and fall asleep. They were definitely doing this again, but for now they needed rest.


End file.
